1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cabinets and more particularly is directed toward a new, improved panel leg assembly adapted to raise and lower the height of cabinets attached thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional kitchen cabinets are installed on a permanent basis and normally are of fixed height in which a unitary cabinet base is provided with a counter top and may include a sink, a range, and other equipment. The height of the counter top usually is determined according to industry standards in order to most conveniently accommodate the average person. While the standard base cabinets and counters are convenient for an average, ambulatory person, access is difficult for one who is confined to a wheelchair. For those that must move about in wheelchairs, the height of the counter in a kitchen is of considerable concern since the counter top very frequently will be too high for an average size person to reach from a sitting position. Further, it has been found that the most convenient working height for a counter top will vary from one wheelchair confinee to another, so that the provision of a fixed, low-level counter would not resolve the problem if the cabinets are to be used by several different persons all confined to wheelchairs.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide means for conveniently adjusting the height of cabinets, especially kitchen cabinets. A more specific object of this invention is to provide a modular panel leg that may be attached to the ends of a row of cabinets, which leg is attached to the cabinet and permits the cabinets to be raised and lowered within a range of heights.